


You’re Gonna Go Far, Ignis.

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, Brotherhood, Friendship, Gladiolus shirtless alot, Prompto being adorable, i have no idea what i am doing, poor ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: Ignis has been there for the boys and was always ready to help them in their time of need.  Though what happens when its Ignis in need of assistance?





	You’re Gonna Go Far, Ignis.

**Author's Note:**

> Short story for the very awesome young lady who changed my life forever. I am sure every story I write, attempt that is, is because of you. To my Canadian Goddess Muse… thank you.

“Ignis… Ignis…” 6 year old Noctis came into the room with a jar of candied sweets. His sneakers squeaked on the tile floor and his shirt was not tucked in his shorts. Noctis had decided to dress himself in his favorite color. Black. Ignis pushed his glasses up and closed his notebook. 

“Come here your highness.” Ignis was tall for a 9 year old. He kneeled down and tried to get Noctis to come to him. 

“I’m Noctis.. Not highness.” Noctis frowned and shoved the jar towards Ignis. Ignis ignored the jar by placing it on the floor and tried to tuck in the shirt Noctis was wearing. 

“This isn’t even washed Noctis…” Ignis remembered this shirt wasn’t in the wash. Noctis moved back a bit. 

“Its my favorite. Look.. “ Noctis showed Ignis the skull on the left side above the shirt pocket. 

“Indeed.” Ignis tried to remove the shirt Noctis was wearing but Noctis pulled away again. 

“Ignis.. Can you please open the jar? Its hard… “ Noctis picked up the jar and once again gave it to Ignis. Ignis pushed his glasses up and sighed. 

“Noctis.. You will spoil your dinner if you eat these sweets.”

“Just one. I promise I will only have one. You can have one too. Please Ignis?” Noctis gave Ignis the look. The look he couldn’t refuse. Ignis took the jar and raised an eyebrow. 

“I trade you. Let me wash your shirt and it be dry in a hour and we can eat some sweets until its clean.” Ignis watched Noctis smile wide. He quickly removed his shirt and gave it to Ignis. Damn cute kid. Ignis placed the shirt over his shoulder and walked with Noctis to the wash room while desperately was trying to open the impossible jar. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ignis walked down the hall with an open book in his hands. He read while he walked towards his room. Today was a very tiring day and all he wanted to do was report to his soft bed. With Noctis living away from Citadel he only had to check in on him a few times a week and hound him about his grades and duties. Now he was more involving in the Crownsguard and his training. Ignis felt someone take his book away and saw Gladiolus looking over the book he was reading. 

“Hmm… I already read this book. Lacks romance and brute strength. The girl dies…” Gladio smiled and closed the book. “Are you busy? I could use the help… “ Gladio was not one to ask for help that often. They have gotten closer as friends while training and knew the newly appointed shield hardly ever asked for help. 

“It seems my reading for tonight was canceled due to you ruining the ending. What can I do for you?” Ignis pushed his glasses up. Good bye bed.

“Just come with me… I need someone to drive me back home and its.. Kinda embarrassing. I trust ya Iggy.” Ignis sighed when his pet name was used. He didn’t mind Noctis using it. He would say it when he wanted something. It seems Gladio had picked up on it as well. 

“It is nothing illegal is it.. Gladdy?”

“No man it isn’t. And if it is, just don’t tell my dad.” He winked and lead Ignis out towards the car port.

.  
.  
.

How long do tattoos take?! It was just drawing on the skin right? By the Six they were in the tattoo parlor for 9 hours already. It was pass midnight and Gladio arm was shaking. He took another sip of the bottle he was drinking. No label meant home brewed.. Which meant who knows what the alcohol content was in it. The art work was magnificent though. The feathers tattooed on his entire back were detailed and it seemed the pain Gladiolus was in were coming from the details being done to his under arm. It was almost complete. 

“The ass Nyx took me here for my first sleeve. Laughed all the way and I couldn’t raised my arm for shit…The only help I got from him was the lone walk home.” Gladio laughed and took another sip of the bottle. “He just hurt because I knocked him down the day before… “ Gladio laid back down and grunted in pain while the tattoo artist shaded in the feathers. 

“It does seem painful but drinking is the answer?” Ignis questioned Gladio reasoning to pain.

“If it isn’t the answer.. Then it should. Might even end the war if they all got pissed and sang bad karaoke at a bar somewhere.” Gladio laughed and began to sing off key.  
.  
.  
.

Ignis sat back down and sighed. It was now almost 2am and it was finally time to go home. He watched Gladio flex a bit at the mirror and groaned in a pain a bit. The piece was beautifully done. He was bandaged up and nearly stumbled towards Ignis. 

“It looks bad ass doesn’t it?” Gladio leaned on Ignis for support. 

“Indeed.”

“Lets go show the king..” Gladio, a very intoxicated shield, suggested. 

“Maybe we should do that later when he can see it. Lets get you home first so you can rest. “ Ignis helped Gladio walk towards the car. 

“This is why I can trust ya man. Ya a good guy. Stick up ya ass but still a good guy… “ Ignis managed to open the door and shoved Gladio in the backseat. Gladio laughed and started to take off his shoes. He threw one out the window and laughed when Ignis picked it up. 

‘Shiva help me… ‘ Ignis whispered while Gladio decided it was a good time to start singing once again. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

The new recruits to the Crownsguard were exhausted. Ignis smiled while he took notes on each candidate and could already point out which new recruits will not pass the tests. He didn’t want to focus on one particular blonde but was amazed at his choice of weapon. A pistol. While everyone wanted to prove their strengths that they still did not poses, the young man knew his strengths. He knew a heavy weapon was not for him. Prompto was quick and had great flexibility. His aim was dead center and yet throughout the whole exercise he never stopped smiling. Noctis sat next to Ignis and looked at his notes. 

“What kind of notes are those? “ Noctis tried to read some of the files Ignis had on the bench.

“I am sure I have answered you already. It seems this is a favorite question of yours. It is called short hand.” Ignis finished his notes and closed all the files. Noctis saw Promptos file and began to look through it. 

“It looks like an excuse to check out the new recruits in their short shorts and Gladio shirtless…” Noctis laughed and showed the entry photo inside Promptos file. He was making a face which read he was not ready for his photo to be taken.

“I am afraid you are mistaken. If you had learned short hand when I did suggest it to you maybe you would be able to read what I really am doing here.” Ignis took the file back and shook his head a bit.

“I can always order you to tell me.”

“That would be the first time you ever act like a Prince.”

“Heyz! Did ya see that? Dead center shot!” Prompto jumped in the air and cheered. “What do you think? Ya think I have a chance?” Prompto and Noctis looked at Ignis. Ignis kept writing notes in Promptos file when he felt eyes on him. He pushed his glasses up and sighed.

“Everyone here has the same equal chance of making it pass the final stage. You show quiet a skill in …”

“Short answer Specs. Yes or No?” Noctis leaned back and sighed. 

“Yes.” Ignis went back to his notes and noticed something was missing from Prompto’s file. “hmmm… Prompto, it seems we do not have your driver license. It was probably something someone over looked but nonetheless I would like to get a copy of it.”

“Oh.. That… I was told.. I um… didn’t need it until… you know… at the final.. And…” Prompto stumbled his words a bit. “I kinda don’t have the funds yet to get it. Who knew they weren’t free.”

“I can teach you how to drive.” Noctis volunteered his teaching. Ignis looked up at shook his head. 

“We do want the line of Lucias to continue and not die from an irresponsible driving accident.”

“Hey! Who you calling irresponsible?” Prompto crossed his arms.

“Prince Noctis.” Ignis smiled.

“So what you are saying we need a responsible person to teach Prompto… “ Noctis rubbed his chin and smiled at Ignis.

.  
.  
.

 

Prompto had studied hard for the written part of the license. The flash cards Ignis had made turned out to be a great idea. Plus Ignis had promised to use the flash cards as targets if he passed. He was nervous and felt his leg bounce a bit while he sat in the car. Sat in Ignis’ car. In a car that was super clean and just super Ignis. 

“Alright Prompto. This is a simple automatic vehicle. Light and very gentle.” Ignis explained his car to Prompto. They were almost all the same just the gauges were at times in different areas. 

“It says it can go up to 140 miles per hour?!” Prompto turned on the car and gripped the wheel.

“What a nice quote to put on your tombstone.” 

“I was kidding. Kidding. Come on Specs, you can trust me.”  
.  
.  
.

“Trust …” Ignis said to himself and saw Prompto sitting on the curb. Ignis sighed when he heard the tow truck back up towards his car that was wrapped around a light pole. It wasn’t entirety Prompto’s fault. He was a new driver and have been driving with him for days now. Ignis walked over to Prompto after signing some paperwork with the tow. “Prompto.. Come on, we have to move to give them enough room to move the car.”

“I’m so sorry Ignis. I am so sorry… “ Prompto had a bandage on his forehead from the air bag cutting his skin. They were both sore but they were uninjured. Cleared by the emergency personal checking them over. “Ignis.. I promise to pay for your car. I will take a side job if I have to. I will sell my camera and everything I own. Ignis I…” Prompto looked up at Ignis and tears were running down his cheeks.

“Prompto… I do not want you to buy me another vehicle. It is why we have insurance and you should not worry about things like this. It was an accident. There was a dog on the road and it is your nature to protect them.” Ignis tried to assure the blonde it was alright. They were alive, that what mattered. 

“So.. You are not mad?” Prompto wiped his eyes and looked into Ignis eyes for reassurance.

“Upset yes. But not towards you. If I was that upset I would not agree to take you on another lesson tomorrow.” Ignis helped Prompto off the curb and onto the sidewalk. 

“You mean it?” 

“We shall take Gladio’s car this time.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ignis had left the Kings throne room and had walked pass several people who had greeted him. Yet he just walked. The words that the King had told him echoed in his head. 

“Your parents were found dead.” Everything after that sounded like a large echo in Ignis head.

Of course he had not seen his parents as much. His uncle had made sure he was now the parental figure for Ignis to turn to but… his parents were dead. He had to clear his head. Noctis final was today and as promised he would join them for a celebration but… his parents were dead. Prompto was a careful driver and had taken over driving Noctis around so Ignis was freed more and… his parents are dead. He didn’t know Gladio was behind him. Ignis entered a room and just walked forward. 

His parents… dead. 

Gladio was worried about Ignis. He did not respond when he greeted him or when he walked pass him without any remark of being shirtless. And now he was walking an empty council room. Something was up. 

“Um Iggy… “ Gladio took a step forward towards his friend. He saw Ignis stop and look around finally where he was. 

“Gladio… I have some work to do.” Ignis looked away from him and looked at his surroundings. Why was he in here? He knew it might look bad being in a place he was not allowed but… his parents were dead. 

“Ignis… hey… are you alright?” Gladio took another step.

“Not now Gladio. Not now. Just leave me… “ Ignis voice cracked a bit.

“Friendship doesn’t work that way. Is there anything I can do to help?” Gladio turned Ignis around and placed his hands on Ignis’ shoulders. “Ignis… “ 

“I said… I don’t need…. “ Ignis broke. He removed his glasses and held them in his hands. Looking down at them he could almost see his father in the reflection. “My parents are dead.. Can you help that?.” Ignis choked out. Gladio said nothing. “I. I am sorry Gladio. I should not take out my anger out on you and… “ He took Ignis glasses and set them on the table. He pulled Ignis into a hug and allowed himself to comfort his friend for as long as he needed. Ignis felt Gladio warmth and broke down. He felt Gladio held him in place while he used his shoulders as a crying pillow. Gladio’s phone rang but he never reached for it. He held Ignis and let the man let everything out. 

Noctis and Prompto jogged down the hall. They had called Gladio’s phone and used the ringer as a location device. They heard it near and ran towards the noise. Noctis walked into the room and Ignis hearing someone else in the room quickly pushed Gladio away. 

“Specs… “ Noctis asked worriedly. Prompto stood behind the prince and both saw Ignis hide behind Gladio.

“I am sorry your highness. Please allow me time to compose myself…” Ignis reached for his glasses and placed them back on his face. Noctis moved pass Gladio and hugged his advisor. 

“Dad told me. Ignis, I am sorry.” Noctis felt Ignis stiff a bit. 

“Noctis.. This isn’t necessary.”

“Yes it is. Stop being this robot. I don’t expect you to push your feelings down, especially after this… . You were here for us all throughout our lives. The least I can do is hug you and be here for you. So accept it…” Noctis hugged Ignis tighter and slowly Ignis relaxed. He caressed Noctis head and hugged him back. He cried silently on Noctis shoulder. 

“Ima make some coffee for us all. But that doesn’t mean I am not hugging you when I come back.” Prompto broke the silence and left the room. Gladio laughed a bit and watched Ignis nodded gently on Noctis shoulder. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ignis struggled while the MT units held him down. The rain was coming down hard and could feel every inch of his clothing was soaked. He tried to look up and moaned when he saw Ardyn walk towards him. In front of him laid Noctis, unconscious and unprotected after battling leviathan. Ardyn bent down on one knee and removed Ignis glasses. He looked at the frames and smiled. “These are awfully familiar. Does every Scientia have the same frames? Oh my dear Ignis Scientia. Would you like to know exactly what your parents said right before I murdered them?”

______________________________________________________________________________________

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Music playing while writing this - The Offspring. As I feel Ignis might like them. Title stolen from there too. I think it took longer for me to come up with a title than this story. Also given my grammar and English skills are lacking, this idea would not leave my head at all. 
> 
> YAY! Thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
